


Point Reyes Grove Roleplay System

by MSKavanagh



Category: Original Work, Point Reyes Grove RP, Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Roleplay, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, fae, point reyes grove, rp system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSKavanagh/pseuds/MSKavanagh
Summary: This is a supernatural roleplay system I developed for a forum, but had to stop because forums either try to force you to pay them or ban you for having mature roleplay. It has lore, classes, powers and ways of use for those powers. It was meant to be expanded upon, and I still may expand upon it, but I wanted to put it here.Point Reyes Grove is a supernatural RP loosely based on the same Point Reyes Grove from my upcoming book/story, 3000 Miles of Blood.





	Point Reyes Grove Roleplay System

**_Point Reyes Grove_ **

 

**Lore:**

 

Point Reyes Grove is a sleepy little town in a modern era (think of it as 2016, or whatever the current year is when you're reading this). There are enough residents for the place to sustain itself without even any inkling of outside interaction, and that's good, because nobody knows exactly where Point Reyes is in the world. Everyone who lives here barely remembers how they came to be within the confines of the town, but at the same time they're not even interested in figuring out how to leave—And doing so would be pointless, as nobody can. One way in, no way back.

 

There are rumors and tales of Point Reyes possibly being trapped within some kind of obscure time vortex, or even a wormhole. Due to this dilemma time can appear to and feel as though it is stretched, or mashed together. Multiple events and meetings at different hours or even completely separate days could happen in succession to each other.

The town itself could have existed for decades, or hundreds of years, maybe even much longer. It gives the impression that it's been around for quite some time, but the history isn't exactly easily accessible.

 

Point Reyes is home to humans, of course, but there are others, more mystical, dark or even evil creatures of the night all living under a strict masquerade, blending in, living their lives as they see fit. Sometimes they slip up, sometimes they get caught, and in these cases they would deal with the wrath or punishment of their faction leaders.

Due to the town's strange disposition, there is rarely a clear and sunny day to be seen. Most weather involves clouds, fog and rain. This gives vampires, among others, the opportunity to exist during both the night and day.

 

**Real facts about Point Reyes that are unknown to its residents:**

 

At an undetermined point in time, the Earth as we know it vanish, and the rest of the solar system with it. What it left behind was a single town, locked in a spacial displacement field that keeps it in place along with its residents. The reason nobody can leave, even if they wanted to is because the boundaries within this displacement keep them in. If someone were to find a way out, you'd never see them again, because they'd be ripped into the vacuum of space.

 

The reason new residents are able to move into the town is because of tears in the fabric of space and time itself, across all dimensions that could or have ever existed. You could be going for a drive on the countryside and with no memory of how it happened, you end up slipping through one of these dimensional tears directly to Point Reyes Grove.

 

Food is replenishable, water comes from a seemingly endless well. Beyond the edge of the ocean by Point Harbor there is nothing more than fog. If you walk far enough through the forest, you'll eventually be forced to turn back, as there is an infinite amount of brush and trees blocking your path.

 

Not even those who use any type of magic are able to determine these facts about the town, because everything functions almost exactly the way it would had the town never left Earth...Or should I say, had Earth never left the town.

 

**Races:**

 

**Humans [Human Interests Board]:**

 

 **Weaknesses:** Cannot use magic, able to contract viruses and diseases, can be killed in many a manner of ways.

 **Strengths:** Protected by the Human Interests Board (and by extension, the law), Human Drive (determination), Jack of All Trades (money makers), Luck++ (extremely lucky)

 **Blood taste:** A human's blood tastes wonderful to a vampire, like dining on a filet mignon.

**Sub-factions:**

Vampire hunters

Werewolf Hunters

Exorcists

Witch Hunters

Due to the human position in life, they aren't able to wield special powers or magic (unless turned, in which their race changes), they have a few skills that are freely available to them. These skills apply to all human characters no matter what else you choose.

**Free skills:**

**Human Drive:** Humans are extraordinarily driven by their free will, by their spirit. They fight harder, they fight longer and they have no limitations holding them back besides their own mortal bodies. Each human gains an extra 10 hit points.

 **Jack of All Trades:** If humans are good at anything, it's holding down a job. Any job a human holds wields 10% more income than jobs held by supernaturals.

 **Luck++:** Humans tend to be really lucky, even in situations where you'd never expect them to be. Can dodge and escape attack easier than any other species.

 **Abilities:** (number in parenthesis indicates amount of skill points needed to acquire this skill upon character creation)

 **Marksman (4):** You have a natural ability to shoot straight, fast and accurately. Can be used once a day.

 **Healthy Eater (2):** You maintain a decent diet and are less susceptible to growing sick.

 **I Know Kung Fu (4):** You train regularly and are better at hand-to-hand combat.

 **Acid Blood (2):** Your blood will immediately repel a vampire.

 **Tastes Like Chicken (2):** Your blood tastes great to a vampire, and they may even make you one of their thralls. This is beneficial in multiple ways.

 **Seen It All (4):** You've been through some rough times in your life, you've seen a whole lot. The presence of supernaturals doesn't bother you at all, should they reveal themselves to you...

 **A Woman's Intuition (4):** You don't know why really, but you have a knack for just _knowing_ things about people, real deep down in your gut. You might even know if someone's messing with you on an underhanded kind of level, or if a fae is trying to feed you some trickery, be it words or even food.

 **Narcissist (4):** You're charismatic, you're great at putting on a show, and because of that, you can easily diffuse bad situations, or inspire large groups of other humans.

 **Psychopath (4):** Absolutely nothing bothers you at all. You don't feel guilty for anything you've ever done or might do. You're a manipulator and that much more dangerous in combat, as you are _not afraid._

 **Smells Nice Man (2):** You have a distinct smell that only a fae can identify, and to them it's intoxicating. It's amazing. They're more inclined to help you, rather than play mind games with you.

 **People Just Like Me (2):** For some reason, people seem to like you more than most, and this could come with any number of benefits, like a free meal!

 **Mirror's Edge (4):** You are extremely skilled in parkour, and could easily climb up the side of a building or two.

 **Linguist (2):** You are fluent in one other language of your own choosing.

**Powerful abilities:**

**I Am Invincible! (10):** You have an extremely high pain tolerance, which affords you the ability to withstand dire situations that much longer.

 **You Don't Know Me (10):** For some reason, people just can't seem to remember your face, or even your name. No matter how many times you meet people, they have the tendency to forget you even exist.

 **I Want You (10):** You are extremely attractive to absolutely everyone.

 **Fat Stacks, Yo (10):** You earn an extra 10% from any job. This stacks with Jack of All Trades.

 **A Beautiful Mind (10):** Vampire, Fae and Demon trickery/manipulation do not work on you.

 **Protected Spirit (10):** Magic does not work on you.

 

**Vampires [The Kiss]:**

 

 **Weaknesses:** Sunlight, stake to the heart, fire and decapitation, a need to feed on blood.

 **Strengths:** Agile, ageless and immortal, cunning, manipulative, Alurring++, can heal easily but only if they drink blood.

 **Blood taste:** A vampire's blood tastes terrible to another vampire and has no effect.

**Sub-factions:**

Rogues (separate from The Family, a loner, no affiliation)

**Background:**

The Kiss are the vampire family of Point Reyes. They usually spend their time at the manor, maybe Nocte Aeterna, or even a pub. Most of the time though they avoid large open spaces of humans. You know, unless they're looking to feed. Vampires must feed at least twice daily depending on how ravenous they are, which is completely up to you. It could even be more. Most vampires are loyal to the masquerade, but if you are willing to face consequences for breaking it, go right ahead.

 

Vampires can only turn humans.

 

Vampires are naturally able to utilize glamour in order to hide their unusual eyes, teeth and skin through simple perception manipulation.

**Thralls:**

A vampire's Thrall is a human who has fed on the blood of a vampire. These effects last for 3 realtime days unless the Thrall feeds again. The human in-question is more aware, stronger, faster and extremely charismatic. The vampire can sense when the Thrall is in danger and knows where they are at all times.

**Vampire turning:**

The way a vampire turning works beings with nearly complete exsanguination from their target, to the last bit of blood they have left (on the brink of death). Then the human must feed from the vampire's blood for three full days, and then on the night of the third day they should be buried on the grounds of the manor where they will then awake within hours a fully turned vampire fledgling.

Turning is completely based on consent and may not happen if consent isn't given.

The following skills are completely free and apply to all vampires.

**Free Skills:**

**Alluring++:** The vampire is very attractive to humans by nature.

 **Agile:** The vampire has a natural ability of being extremely agile, able to move quickly.

 **Immortal Strength:** A vampire is stronger than a human and can lift heavier objects, like a car for example.

 **Abilities:** (number in parenthesis indicates amount of skill points needed to acquire this skill upon character creation)

 **Aura Sense (4):** Naturally able to sense the aura of others. Each race has an aura that appears differently to a vampire but they are not specific (in order to avoid immediately revealing what someone is to a vamp).

 **Gotta Go Fast (2):** Usable once a day, the vampire can move as fast as a speeding bullet.

 **Warp Mind (4):** The vampire can manipulate a single target victim into hysteria, completely incapacitating their target for up to 3 posts, usable once per day and based on player consent.

 **Dominatrix (2):** The target of this ability will immediately take the side of the vampire either in argument or even combat. Usable once per day and based on player consent.

 **Fortify (2):** The vampire automatically repels any attacks that may threaten their existence. Usable once per day.

 **Vanish (4):** The vampire can vanish from sight for up to 3 posts. May be used to exit a scene but only once per day.

 **Supernatural Sight (4):** The vampire seems to have amazing accuracy in ranged combat and will most certainly hit their target, usable once per day.

 **Fuck You (4):** The vampire decreases the chances of their target's chances of actually hitting them, usable once per day.

 **You're A Monster! (4):** The vampire takes on a supernatural and terrifying hulking form. Strength is increased exponentially. Usable once per day.

 **Know Your Limit (2):** The vampire will not become drunk from drinking Fae blood.

 **The Purge (2):** Causes your target to vomit blood, usable once per day.

 **You Don't Own Me! (4):** Demon manipulation has no effect on you.

 **Not Hungry (2):** You can go one whole day without feeding, but you must feed on the next day. This means you only need to feed once every other day.

**Powerful abilities:**

**Mind Control (10):** You can easily persuade someone to allow you to feed upon them.

 **Let It Burn (10):** The vampire is immune to fire.

 **Way of the Fae (10):** The vampire is Fae-touched and more easily able to extract information from actual Fae. You also have an unusual scent about you.

 **By the Moon (10):** Werewolves are more trusting of you for whatever reason, a useful alliance skill.

 **Diamond Skin (10):** The vampire cannot be staked or decapitated, but is so weak to fire that even coming into contact for a few seconds will almost certainly cause death.

 **Edward (10):** On the off-chance that Point Reyes experiences a particularly sunny day, it has no effect on you, but your skin appears to be shiny for some weird reason.

 

**Demons [Hell's Dominion]:**

 

 **Weaknesses:** Holy water, crucifixes, salt, exorcism, naturally glowing eyes.

 **Strengths:** Augmented strength, night vision, immune to fire, immune to Fae trickery.

 **Blood taste:** A demon's blood tastes spicy, like hot sauce, to a vampire. Some vampires might enjoy this, some others, not so much.

**Sub-factions:**

None

**Background:**

The most sinister of races in Point Reyes, the demons are literally bound by fire, ascended from the depths of the netherworld. The Netherworld is an extra-dimension ruled by Hell's Dominion, the council that oversees demon activity on Earth, or in this case, within Point Reyes. Not a lot of rules apply to demons, but breaking the masquerade can be detrimental to anything currently set in motion. Demons are not always outright evil, sometimes they're just cunning, manipulative. They're fans of monopolizing businesses, signing away the souls of the willing in the form of contracts and possessing others to do their dark bidding for them.

 

A demon cannot possess vampires, as they share a similar juxtaposition, and this may be an indirect, accidental tool for a demon to uncover the identity of suspected vampires.

**The Possessed:**

A demon can possess any race besides vampires (based on consent). During a possession, which lasts for three realtime days, the possessed player must do what the Demon says, and can even be made to fight for them, or take their place in conversation/business roles.

The following skills are completely free and apply to all demons.

**Free skills:**

**Augmented Strength:** A demon is naturally strong, matching the strength of a regular vampire.

 **Night Vision:** A demon can see clearly in the dark.

 **Fire Immunity:** A demon is naturally and completely immune to fire.

 **Strong Willed:** A demon is not susceptible to Fae trickery.

 **Abilities:** (number in parenthesis indicates amount of skill points needed to acquire this skill upon character creation)

 **Never Say Die (4):** In the event that another player is actually killed, a demon may resurrect them in exchange for their soul, a contract if you will.

 **Power Transfer (2):** A demon may transfer their power to a human, temporarily granting said human the ability to manipulate fire schools of magic.

 **Massive Attack (4):** Can inflict major amounts of area damage against foes, usable once per day.

 **CEO (2):** Any business a demon owns rewards them with 10% more income than usual.

 **Magic Shell (2):** Immune to magic spells of any type for up to 3 posts in a scene, usable once a day.

 **Dark Arts (4):** The demon is highly proficient in close ranged and long ranged combat.

 **Impending Doom (4):** Inspires mania in the demon's target, incapacitating them for up to three posts (based on consent).

 **Devil Dogs (4):** Can summon two devilish hounds to fight by their side, usable once per day and lasts for three posts.

 **Scorched Blood (4):** The demon's blood is so hot that it has the same properties as fire, which would be very dangerous to vampires.

 **Hey Baby (2):** The demon is extremely charismatic and likable to all they meet.

 **Prolonged Possession (4):** The demon's possession lasts for a week, rather than three days.

 **Atheist (2):** Can repel religious figure, such as exorcists, once per day, i.e. immune to crucifixes and banishing efforts.

**Powerful abilities:**

**Now You See Me (10):** Able to completely vanish from sight either for three posts or to exit a scene, leaving those around them confused and bewildered.

 **Trust Me (10):** Humans are much more susceptible to taking you at your word.

 **One of Us (10):** In the event that you possess a human, you may make a sacrifice (of an animal) in order to bring them over to your side. In other words, this skill allows you to turn a human into a demon. The human in question must choose all new skills from the baseline with the regular 20 allotted points and the admin team should be notified so that changes may be noted.

 **Feels Good Man (10):** Tainted Fae food increases your strength, rivaling that of a vampire. You could probably throw a building across the town if you really wanted (but please don't).

 **Doge (10):** You maintain one devilish hound at all times. If the skill Devil Dogs is used, one extra dog is summoned totalling 2. Usual rules for the extra dog still apply.

 **I See You (10):** You could spot a witch from 50 miles away. Because of this, they're more willing to work with you in a contrived alliance in order to keep their identities safe.

 

**Werewolves [Night Lupis Pack]:**

 

 **Weaknesses:** Pure silver, destruction of the heart or brain, mercury, Wolfsbane (a highly poisonous plant found in the depths of the Point Reyes rivers). A full moon causes automatic shifting and sometimes you smell like wet dog.

 **Strengths:** Heightened sense of smell, stronger together, ferocious, long lifespan.

 **Blood taste:** The blood of a werewolf, to a vampire, tastes like eating raw, stringy liver. In other words, it doesn't taste very nice, but this varies among vampires.

**Sub-factions:**

Rogues (separate from the pack, although such a werewolf would be looked down upon by the Night Lupis and excommunicated from other werewolves.

**Background:**

The Night Lupis Pack are the werewolves of Point Reyes. These creatures are able to transform back and forth between human and wolf. May be found in all manner of places, especially forested areas and usually traveling together, or at least small groups. They are loyal to the masquerade as being caught is not good for a werewolf, especially in the eyes of the pack leader. Of course, all rules are meant to be broken. All werewolf abilities are more effective while the werewolf is in their true form and/or under the light of the moon.

 

Werewolves can only turn humans.

**Werewolf turning:**

In some lore, it isn't even possible for a werewolf to turn a human, but in order to keep things in balance around Point Reyes, that is absolutely not true here. For a human to become a werewolf they must be scratched _and_ bitten by a group of werewolves under the full moon. Through the time that follows the human will notice strange things they've never noticed before, like being able to smell things really well. And once the next full moon approaches, their turning will be complete.

Turning is completely based on consent, just like anything else that affects another player's character.

The following skills are completely free and apply to all werewolves.

**Free skills:**

**Super Smell:** The werewolf can smell many distinct things, like blood, ash and so on.

 **Stronger Together:** A werewolf performs better in combat when accompanied by others like them.

 **Night Vision:** A werewolf can see clearly in the dark.

 **Advanced Healing:** A werewolf heals faster from any type of wound.

**Abilities:**

**Superhuman Speed (4):** A werewolf can move faster, such as being able to run alongside a speeding car.

 **Iron Tipped (2):** The werewolves claws are augmented with iron, which is extremely dangerous to Fae.

 **The Moon (4):** The moon no longer causes you to automatically shift.

 **I Hear You (2):** You have a very sharp sense of hearing.

 **Like a Flower (2):** You will never smell like a wet dog ever again, even after a fresh rain.

 **Wolfsbane? What bane? (4):** Wolfsbane has a lesser effect on you. Instead of causing immediate sickness and certain death, you become irritatingly sick, like having a common cold. Long exposure is still detrimental to your health.

 **Tracking (4):** Your super sense of smell allows you to also track specific targets.

 **Neutralized (4):** If need be, you can neutralize a vampire's turning efforts by biting or scratching their victim, but said victim will need to immediately seek medical care for major blood loss. Usable once per day.

 **Ferocity (4):** You are that much more ferocious in combat. Your claws are like knives, teeth like dagger. Usable once per day.

 **Turn, Damn You (2):** Turning a human no longer consists of waiting until the next full moon. Instead, after the initial ritual is complete, they'll awaking a full-fledged werewolf the next day.

 **Man's Best Friend (2):** Humans seem to be more trusting of you and you more easily become friends with them, partners or even allies.

 **Vampire Touched (4):** Drinking a vampire's blood greatly augments your strength, matching that of a vampire, but it also makes you drunk.

 **Howl at the Moon (2):** Unleashing a wolf's howl, you rally any non-supernatural bystanders to help you out (they ignore the fact that howling might mean you're a werewolf or something).

**Powerful abilities:**

**Wolfsbane (10):** Wolfsbane still hurts you, but in the process, also makes you stronger, and faster. Usable once per day.

 **Bullet Proof (10):** For three posts and once a day, you are totally bulletproof.

 **Witches Presence (10):** In the presence of witches, you are more trusted than any other supernatural species.

 **You Got a Friend In Me (10):** Demons are more likely to trust you and work alongside you.

 **Bork (10):** Barking while in wolf form disorients anyone within 20 meters. Usable once per day.

 **Loner (10):** You no longer require the presence of other werewolves to be proficient and most effective.

 

**Witches [Dark Heart Coven]:**

 [No image for Witches as of right now]

 **Weaknesses:** Human mortality, no strengths outside of magic, magnets (which repress their power).

 **Strengths:** Alchemic knowledge, herbal expertise, sigil crafters (protection runes), magic expertise.

 **Blood taste:** A witch's blood, to a vampire, tastes like wine and may have a downer type of affect (depression).

**Sub-factions:**

None

**Background:**

The witches of Point Reyes all belong to the Dark Heart Coven, a secret gathering place in the forested outskirts of the town. They usually are a reserved type of people, they keep to themselves. Witches are susceptible to most things that humans are. The difference is that they're able to use magic in order to protect themselves from various things, including sickness. Like the rest of the supernaturals of Point Reyes, witches follow the masquerade, i.e., never giving away their identity. They are also proficient in herbal alchemy which can be used for potions and healing.

Witches, besides using potions for numerous things, utilize sigils, which can be used from anything ranging from protection to cursing. A sigil can be drawn on a sheet of paper, or the side of someone's house.

A witch doesn't so much have a turning process, but they could teach any human the way of the coven and train them in being more magic focused. In order for a human to become a full fledged witch, they would need to take part in a ritual.

**Witch turning:**

Only at night may a witch conscript a human into their coven in order to take on the full knowledge of magic. In order to do so, the witch or witches must prepare a concoction deep in the darkest times of the night and the goddess must be called forth in order to bless their actions. Once all of this has been completed, the human must drink the concoction and then they must be protected for one full day until they are finally a witch.

As usual, turning is completely based on consent.

The following skills are completely free and apply to all witches.

**Free Skills:**

**Alchemic Expertise:** A witch is extremely proficient in the crafting and mixing of a variety of potions, up to the player's choosing.

 **Herbal Expertise:** A witch knows exactly what herbs and plants do what, and how to mix them in alchemical practice.

 **Sigil Crafting:** The witch can utilize sigils or runes for anything ranging from protection to cursing. Example: You draw a sigil that protects you from the bite of a vampire and you tattoo it across your arm. Vampires are then repelled from you for one full day and then the sigil vanishes. Sigil cursing acts the same way, but is based on player consent.

 **Familiar Bond:** A witch can bond with a familiar (often cats, but sometimes crows, owls, or even rats). The familiar can run simple errands, such as collecting specific herbs or dropping a sigil somewhere. Additionally, the witch can remove-view and listen through the familiar. Only one familiar can be maintained at a time. A witch will feel any pain inflicted on the familiar.

 **Abilities:** (number in parenthesis indicates amount of skill points needed to acquire this skill upon character creation)

 **Scrying (4):** A witch can use a fortune telling item, such as a pendulum, tarot cards, water bowl, or black mirror to read the energies in a place. This craft is imperfect, but it can give an advantage in preparing an area or determining if the area is safe.

 **Voodoo (2):** The witch can construct a doll representative of any one person and inflict mild to moderate pain (no death). The doll lasts for one day and is only usable once per day. In the event that you're using a voodoo doll, the targeted player must be contacted privately so that they can consent and even react to what you're doing, especially if they happen to be in a scene somewhere.

 **Bubble, Bubble, Toil... (4):** A witch can raise their protective strength against physical attacks by mixing a concoction and drinking from it. Lasts for one day and usable once per day.

 **You Know Magic? (2):** Due to the fact that the Fae can harness magic being used by others, the which can use this to their advantage either to ally with the Fae in question, or damage them directly.

 **I'll Be Damned (2):** The witch is immune to demon manipulation, full-stop.

You may only choose one of the following schools of magic:

 **Fire School (4):** Proficiency in manipulating fire attuned spells.Those spells include:

 **Fireball** \- A burst of fire erupts from your hands at your target. Must use mana potions for every three times this is cast.

 **Firewave** \- A wave of flame washes over everything within a small area in front of you, usable once per day.

 **Fire Protection** \- A protective shield of fire swirls and twirls around your body, you are immune to all damage for three posts, usable once per day.

 **Flicker** \- The flame flickers at your fingertips and simply touching a vampire can be close to deadly. Also useful for other things...

 **Winter School (4):** Proficiency in manipulating ice attuned spells. Those spells include:

 **Icicle** \- A deadly sharp icicle shoots from your fingertips at your directed targeted. Must use mana potions for every three times this is cast.

 **Blizzard** \- A blinding and freezing cold blizzard washes over the area directly in front of you for up to three posts and can be used once a day.

 **Ice Barrier** \- An ice barrier protects you from all damage for three posts, usable once per day.

 **Cold to the Touch** \- Anything you touch freezes for one post rotation.

 **Ocean School (4):** Proficiency in manipulating water attuned spells. Those spells include:

 **Water Shot -** A burst of damaging water shoots out from your fingers at your target. Must use mana potions for every three times this is cast.

 **Tidal Wave -** A wave falls over those directly in front of you for up to three posts and can be used once a day.

 **Water Barrier -** A barrier of water surrounds you protecting you from all damage for three posts, usable once per day.

 **Slippery Fingers -** Anything you touch is awash in gushing water for one post rotation.

 **Weather School (4):** Proficiency in manipulating the weather. Those spells include:

 **Rain or Shine -** You have the ability to start a torrential downpour, greatly obscuring the ability and visibility of those around you. Usable twice per day, costs three mana potions per use.

 **Tornado -** A tornado barrels through the streets and heavily damages your enemies, usable once per day.

 **Heatwave Wall -** A literal heat wave washes over you. Along with being protected from attacks, it is completely unbearable to be around you.

 **Night and Day -** You have the all powerful ability to turn the night to day at the snap of a finger, or day to night. Usable once every 24 hours.

 **Under the Stars (2):** The witch is harder to see at night and has an easier time evading combat/attacks.

 **Wolfsbane Cure (2):** You have the ability to cure the wolfsbane sickness in werewolves.

 **Wolfsbane Concoction (4):** The witch is integral in crafting the wolfsbane potion that seriously hinders and damages a werewolf into sickness.

 **Possession Cure (2):** Upon encountering someone who is obviously possessed by a demon, you have the ability to break the possession, if you should choose.

**Powerful abilities:**

**Immortal (10):** Become completely unkillable and untouchable. As an exchange, you cannot use any schools of magic, or anything that would be damaging to anyone else. Potions, sigils and herbalism are excluded from this.

 **Blessed Be (10):** Allow the goddess to take control of you as her vassal. Everyone around you in a combat scenario is incapacitated for three posts. Usable once per three days.

 **True Blood (10):** You have the ability to create synthesized blood in order to supplement or entirely replace a vampire's diet.

 **Rule of Three (10):** Whenever someone harms you or damages you, it harms them three times as bad in return. Usable once per day.

 **The Light (10):** Utilizing a deep inner core of light within you, a single Fae will do your bidding for up to three days, and cannot break this hypothetical deal.

 **Goddess Touched (10):** You are in direct contact with the Goddess, all damage taken is always reduced by 50%.

 

**Fae [The Mystic Courts]:**

 

 **Weaknesses:** Iron, can never break a deal, heavily attracted to shiny things, if a demon should attempt to possess a Fae, it will completely break their glamour. Every Fae has a distinct and mystical smell, such as blueberries, or strawberries. It's totally up to you.

 **Strengths:** Speaking in tongues, every Fae has a special knack for something, be it baking, storytelling, hunting and so on, Glamour.

 **Blood taste:** To vampires, Fae blood tastes like cotton candy, and no matter what, it will always cause a vampire to become extremely drunk.

**Sub-factions:**

Seelie (Summer court)

Unseelie (Winter court)

**Background:**

Fae, or faeries, are the most mystical of residents in Point Reyes. They are either Seelie or Unseelie, belonging to the Winter and Summer courts, under the guidance of their leader residing in The Mystic Courts (both a Seelie and Unseelie Queen is required). Fae enjoy doing and can do mostly what they please, sometimes specializing in baking, or working at a bar and usually have a habit of playing mind games, or using trickery to get what they want. Like werewolves, they are capable of shapeshifting, such as using glamour to hide their true form of maybe an elf, or a forest Elk. For Fae, glamour is not only completely natural, but a strong and important trait.

While all Fae reside under either the Summer or Winter courts, depending on politics, they may either be allied or completely at-odds with each other. This all entirely depends on Fae leadership decisions.

The following skills are completely free and apply to all Fae.

**Free skills:**

**Speaking in Tongues:** All Fae can speak any language regardless if they've ever heard it or not.

 **Mark of the Fae:** The Fae can mark any human or supernatural being as Fae-friendly. This mark can be seen by all Fae and is only visible to them.

 **Psychic:** All Fae can, at random chance, hear the thoughts of those around them. It can be both helpful and annoying.

 **One of Your Own:** All Fae can easily detect their own and should never have to reveal themselves to each other as if it's some kind of mystery.

 **Abilities:** (number in parenthesis indicates amount of skill points needed to acquire this skill upon character creation)

 **Channel Magic (4):** In the event that a Fae is in proximity to someone using magic, they may harness and steal that magic to use as their own either for or against the one they've stolen it from. This is especially potent against witches. Usable twice per day.

 **Hypnagogic Hallucination (2):** A Fae may appear to someone in their sleep, or as they're waking. This can be used to suggest things to them in a subliminal way. This form of manipulation and trickery is usable once per day. If this is being used you must inform the target player and work out the scene amongst yourselves. Side effects might result in your subject being terrified, or unable to sleep again for a long period of time.

 **Time and Space (4):** The Fae can manipulate time and space in order to cause things to appear to their target that aren't really there. A useful skill in trickery. Usable once per day.

 **Pleasant Presence (2):** Being around you is delightful and provides a sense of calming.

 **Talk With the Animals (2):** You have the ability to speak to and have conversations with animals, even a witch's familiar.

 **Martial Strength (4):** You have basic knowledge in hand-to-hand combat and, in rare circumstances, are able to defend yourself in more of a physical manner.

 **Slight-of-Hand (4):** Pickpocketing is super easy for you, but you can only use this particular ability twice a day. Any other attempts might result in being caught.

 **Enthrallment (4):** Once per day, you can enthrall a human to do as you say. The consequence for this means that, while using enthrallment, you may not channel any magic.

 **Shadow Meld (4):** May meld with the shadows, becoming completely invisible...as long as you don't move or take any offensive action against anyone.

 **Crafting Boost (2):** You have a natural affinity for all things crafting, cooking, forging or engineering.

 **I Will Live Forever (2):** You have an extended lifespan that lasts for hundreds of years.

 **Heal Me! (4):** You have a slightly increased healing ability, usable twice per day, which allows you to quickly recover from combat damage.

 **Magic Resistance (2):** The Fae has a natural resistance to magic that is non-Fae casted. Any damage taken by magic is reduced at 50%, so a hard hitting punch might feel more like a tap.

**Powerful abilities:**

**The Creator (10):** You have the ability to revive any human from permanent death.

 **The What Dimension? (10):** Able to perceive all dimensions at once, seeing the past, present, future and what could or might be.

 **Enhanced Empathy (10):** Easily able to perceive the emotions of others.

 **Say Hello To My Little Friend (10):** Able to concoct a construct of your choose. Lasts for five posts and usable once per day.

 **Flight (10):** You can fly!

 **Teleport (10):** Transport to a far location with nothing more than a simple thought. Usable once per day.

 

**Combat:**

 

Here I will detail an explanation as to how combat works, so that it plays out as fairly as possible. Before we get into any of that though, there are some rules you _must_ follow when engaging in combat, whether offensive or defensive.

  1. All combat is based on consent. If another player has not consented to being in combat, then you are _not_ to proceed. Please discuss this privately among yourselves.
  2. You may initiate an attack or spell, but you do _not_ dictate the specifics of what it does to your enemy.
  3. Nobody dies unless they say so. This is too avoid both the constant creation of new characters, and the killing off of characters people might not want to kill.



As of right now, combat is accomplished with a d20 dice roll. The highest you can get is 20, the lowest you can get is 1. Anything over a 10 is a definitive hit. Anything below 10 is a miss. If you roll over a 10, the higher the number up to 20 dictates how potentially strong that attack is, and then you add possible modifiers.

Since Point Reyes does not yet have an XP system, or an extensive combat system. the dice is the rule of the land. Modifiers come with the level of skills and abilities, but ultimately combat is based on _luck_.

 

**Magic:**

 

Although it is briefly mentioned in the race descriptions for how _some_ magic works in Point Reyes, this page is intended to give a concrete answer as to how it works. Along with magical spells usually requiring some sort of reagent in order to be able to do it again, or being limited by amount of times it can be cast, absolutely all spells should have a post dedicated to spell preparation. The act of beginning to cast. This acts as a way to inform those around you that you intend to cast a spell so that they have a chance to either interrupt you, or counter it. Of course, it also adds to the atmosphere and roleplay overall.

Vampire abilities require blood.

Werewolf abilities are more proficient under the light of the moon.

Demon abilities work better at night.

Witch abilities require mana in order to continue producing.

Fae abilities require light in order to be the most effective.

All spells taken at character creation start at level 1. Explanation of magical levels:

Level 1: You are a beginner and may not always be successful. No roll modifier.

Level 2: You're getting better, but there's still a chance of failure. +2 on any roll.

Level 3: You have mastered this ability or spell and the chance of failure is greatly reduced. +5 on any roll.

As of right now there is no XP system in place, so all characters will stay at level 1 with no modifier for the time being.

 

**Skills:**

 

Skills are a bit different than magic, as they are things your character may have already known or picked up before character creation. Some of them are for quality of life and immersion, others are there to enhance non-magic abilities, such as marksmanship. There are 5 different skill levels that depict how well you perform at any given skill.

All characters start at novice skills levels, and until an XP system is created or acquired, they will stay there (unless some other way of advancement is determined).

 **Novice:** You're pretty new to all of this and the only knowledge you have might have come from vocational classes or books.

 **Apprentice:** You've become better and have studied well.

 **Journeyman:** You're not at the point where you could make a career out of this, if you really wanted to.

 **Master:** You're a complete expert ,and others of lower skill level look to you for advice.

 **Grandmaster:** You are legend, the best in all of Point Reyes, and if there's still a world left, you'd be the best in the world, too.

Each level of skill becomes exponentially harder to achieve. The reason for this is because we don't want to have too many grandmasters, it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense, you know?

 **Skills:** These cost points per level. Upon creation you start with 20 points for life skills and 15 points for survival skills. A Novice skill costs 1 point to acquire. Leveling up to apprentice will take 3 points, Journeyman takes 6 points, Master takes 15 points and Grandmaster, 30 points.

**Life Skills:**

**Accounting** – Skilled in the keeping of accounts, bookkeeping, financial reporting

 **Acrobatics** – Ability in tumbling and balance

 **Appraisal** – Ability to determine the value of things, art, businesses, property, etc.

 **Astrology** – Through the use of horoscopes, able to explain the personality and future events in person’s life based on the placement of sun, moon and stars at the time of birth of a person

 **Astronomy** – Science of celestial objects and effects originating out of Earth’s atmosphere

 **Bartending** – Creating, mixing, and serving of usually alcoholic beverages

 **Biology** – Science of life or living matter in all its forms, such as plants and animals

 **Boating** – The practice of rowing, sailing, or cruising in boats

 **Brewing (Alcohol)** – To make ale or beer and the distillation process to create spirits such as vodka or whisky

 **Business Management** – Planning, organizing, staffing, leading, and controlling an organization to achieve a goal

 **Carpentry** – Skilled in cutting, shaping, and installation of building materials

 **Chemistry** – Science that studies the composition, structure, properties, and change of matter

 **Climbing** – Ability to use one’s hands and feet to ascend a steep object

 **Con Artist** – Ability to gain and exploit a person’s trust/confidence to defraud them

 **Point Reyes history** – Knowledgeable in the history and secrets of the Point Reyes Grove.

 **Cooking** – Able to prepare food for consumption, usually involving heat

 **Crafts** – (Specify which. You must take this skill multiple times for different crafts, i.e. leatherworking, metalworking, pottery, etc.) Skilled in the making of crafts i.e. pottery, metalworking, weaving, wood turning, paper, glass art, etc.

 **Disguise** – Ability to change one’s appearance through the use of makeup, wigs, costumes, glasses, etc.

 **Electronics** – Skill in working with appliances/objects that involve electrical circuits

 **Engineering** – Ability to use scientific, economic, social and practical knowledge to research, design, maintain and improve a wide range of structures, machines, devices, systems and materials and processes

 **Enigmas** – Ability to solve puzzles and riddles, ability to crack codes and cyphers

 **Etiquette** – Skilled in the code of behavior that delineates social behavior for a group

 **Farming** \-- For the agriculturally inclined

 **Fishing** – Ability to catch fishing in manners including but not limited to hand gathering, spearing, netting, angling, trapping.

 **Fortune Telling** – Mundane, non-magical practice of predicting information about a person’s life, i.e. reading palms, stars, tea leaves, tarot, casting of bones, feng shui, etc.

 **Hacking** \- The ability to bypass computer security to access off-limits networks or information

 **Hiding / Camouflage** – Ability to use materials, coloration and/or illumination for concealment

 **Housekeeping** – Skilled in the chores of running a household, cleaning, cooking, home maintenance, shopping, bill paying, etc.

 **Hunting** – Ability to kill or trap any animal or living being.

 **Hypnotism** – Ability to put another being into a hypnotic trance where they are receptive to suggestions

 **Leadership** \- Ability to inspire, persuade, as well as make appropriate decisions in managing a group.

 **Leatherworking** – Ability to make leather into craft objects or works of art using shaping and/or coloring techniques

 **Linguistics** \- Specialization in language, etymology, and syntax, especially dead or obscure languages.

 **Literature** – Knowledgeable in the written works of a culture or race

 **Lock Picking** – Ability to unlock a lock by analyzing and manipulating the components of a lock device without the original key

 **Logic** – Skilled in the use of valid reasoning

 **Massage** – Skilled in the use of acting on a body with pressure to promote relaxation and well-being

 **Mathematics** – Skilled in the study of topics such as quantity, structure, space and change

 **Mechanics** – Ability to use tools to build or repair machinery

 **Military Science** – Knowledge of the military process, institutions, behavior, warfare, and theory and application of organized coercive force

 **Oration** – Ability to speak to a group of people for effect, i.e. educate, influence, entertain, etc.

 **Performing Arts** (Specify which. You must take this skill multiple times for different arts, i.e. dance, singing, any instrument, acting, etc.) – Ability to use body, voice or objects to convey artistic expression

 **Philosophy** – Knowledgeable in general fundamental problems, i.e. reality, existence, knowledge, values, reason, mind and language

 **Physics** – Science of study of matter and its motion through space and time along with energy and force

 **Pickpocket** – Ability to remove items from a person without their noticing at the time of the theft

 **Politics** – Ability to influence other people on a global, civic or individual level; ability to govern a group of people. Knowledge of the political process.

 **Psychology** – Knowledge of mental functions and behaviors of individuals and/or groups

 **Race Lore other than your own** – Knowledgeable in the history and culture of another race.

 **Repair** – Ability to fix objects, both mechanical and nonmechanical

 **Riding (Horses, etc)** – Skill of riding or driving for practical working purposes, transportation, recreational purposes

 **Security** – Knowledge and ability with security systems, methods of securing an item or person.

 **Sewing** – Skill of fastening or attaching objects using stitches, made with needle and thread

 **Sleight of Hand** – Ability to manipulate objects such as cards or coins, secretly (Fae need not apply).

 **Speed Reading** – Ability to review written materials more quickly with comprehension of the information

 **Stealth** – Ability to act in such a way that actions are unnoticed or difficult to detect by others

 **Subterfuge** – Ability to deceive, misrepresent the true nature of an activity

 **Survival** – Ability to continue existence or life in adverse conditions. Finding water, food, shelter, making fire, etc.

 **Swimming** – Ability to not drown or the ability to move through the water

 **Theology** – The study of God, or god, or gods and the truthfulness of religion in general. Knowledge of religions and religious practices.

 **Veterinary Medicine** \- Ability to heal animals using mundane medicine. Includes grooming and care.

 **Visual Arts** (Specify which. You must take this skill multiple times for multiple arts, i.e. painting, sculpting, etc.) Art forms includes the fine arts as well as the applied, decorative and crafts

 **Writing** – Skilled in using the written word to create some type of literature.

**Survival skills:**

**Ancient Engineering** \- Knowledge in blending technology and magic.

 **Animal Taming/Training** \- The ability to tame animals, magical and non, for use or companionship.

 **Archery** \- Use of the bow and arrow or crossbow in combat.

 **Armor Enchantment** \- Placing enchantments on armor.  [Below request form required]

 **Blacksmithing/Forging** \- Operation of a forge.

 **Criminology** \- Forensics and investigative sciences.

 **Explosives** \- The production and use of conventional explosives.

 **Firearms** \- The use of guns in combat.

 **Forgery** \- The art of making fakes or forging other people's handwriting.

 **Hand-to-hand Combat** \- Fighting without a weapon.

 **Herbalism** \- The ability to create herbal medications and concoctions (witches need not apply).

 **Interrogation** \- Extracting information from the unwilling.

 **Invention** \- Inventing new non-magical devices.  [Below request form required]

 **Magical Engineering** \- Invention and creation of magical items or devices (non-humans only).  [Below request form required]

 **Medicine** \- The ability to heal others via non-magical means.

 **Melee Weapons** \- Use of melee weapons in combat.

 **Narcotics Production** \- Creating illicit and illegal drugs.  [Below request form required]

 **Occult** \- Personal knowledge of the occult/magic (not usage).

 **Pharmacology** \- The ability to create medicines.  [Below request form required]

 **Scavenging** \- Finding useful items within the town or surrounding areas.

 **Throwing** \- For weapons such as throwing knives, throwing axes, and thrown spears.

 **Tome/Scroll Creation** \- Creating magical tomes and scrolls (non-humans only).

 **Torture** \- The fine art of pain.

 **Toxicology** \- Creation of toxins and poisons.

 **Tracking** \- The ability to track humans or animals.

 **Traps** \- Creation and setting of non-magical traps, or the ability to disarm traps.

 **Weapon Enchantment** \- Placing enchantments on weapons (non-humans only). [Below request form required]


End file.
